G-Saviour
|image=G_Saviourposter.jpg |english=G-Saviour |kanji=ジーセイバー |romaji=Jī seibā |shortname=G-S |era=Universal Century |media=Movie |episodes= |volumes= |japanese end= |english end= |platform= |mode= |producer=Chris Dobbs |publisher= |magazine= |storyscript=Stephanie Pena-Sy |director=Graeme Campbell }} G-Saviour is a live-action television movie set in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam metaseries. Story The year is Universal Century 0223. The Earth Federation has collapsed, and autonomy has been restored to the various territories under the Federation's control. The Space Colonies have shaken off their colonial past and now consider themselves independent "Settlements". In this new power scheme two sides have emerged: the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT), which is comprised largely of former Earth Federation members and encompasses Sides 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and their Earth-bound parent nations, and the Settlement Freedom League, comprised of Sides 1, 4, and the Lunar Cities. CONSENT suffers from a food shortage crisis, while the Settlement Freedom League has the agricultural capability to feed itself and thus is not affected by CONSENT’s food shortage. When an agricultural breakthrough is made in the neutral Side 8 colony "Gaia", CONSENT resolves to seize the technology by force to solve its own food crisis, or to destroy it, unless ex-CONSENT pilot Mark Curran and a team of mobile suit pilots can stop them. Timeline of events *U.C. 0203.06 - Construction of the "Gaia" colony in Side 8 (L1) begins. *U.C. 0218 - The Earth Federation collapses as the Earth becomes all but uninhabitable. A similar Earth-centric organization takes it place but doesn't last. *U.C. 0220 - The Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT) gains control over roughly half the Sides, opposed only by the Illuminati, a resistance organization based in the independent New Manhattan Island settlement of Side 4 (L1). Most of the Illuminati pilots and engineers are CONSENT defectors. *U.C. 0223 - The Gaia settlement of Side 8 (L1) rebels against the CONSENT forces attempting to suppress a newly discovered bioluminescent energy source that promises to end humanity's ongoing food crisis-and CONSENT’s political exploitation of it. *U.C. 0224 - Illuminati dispatches a mobile suit team to thwart a secret CONSENT weapons development operation, "Project Raven". *U.C. 0225 - CONSENT is overthrown by the Illuminati. Cast ;*Mark Curran - Brennan Elliott (Haruhiko Kato) ;*Cynthia Graves - Enuka Okuma (Ryoko Shinohara) ;*Mimi Devere - Catarina Conti (Yumi Takada) ;*Lieutenant Colonel Jack Halle - David Lovgren (Takaya Hashi) ;*General Garneaux - Kenneth Welsh (Russell Ishii) ;*Dieter - Alfonso Quijada (Takayasu Komiya) ;*Kobi - Taayla Markell (Rei Sakuma) ;*Chief Councilor Graves - Blu Mankuma (Kenji Utsumi) ;*Philippe San Simeone - Hrothgar Mathews (Toshihiko Kojima) ;*Simmons - Brendan Beiser (Kenichi Ono) ;*Dagget - Marlowe Dawn (Emi Shinohara) ;*Lieutenant Tim Holloway - Peter Williams (Naoki Bando) ;*Barkeep - Christopher Shyer (Kiyoyuki Yanada) Production Produced with a budget of 1 billion yen, the project's actors are predominantly from Canada, and the Japanese language version has Japanese dubbed into the movie. It was released in 2000 and intended, along with the ∀ Gundam television series, to be the centerpiece of Sunrise's "Big Bang Project", its 20th anniversary celebration for the popular Gundam meta-series. Gundam's original story co-creator Yoshiyuki Tomino, who was not involved in this production, and voiced his disapproval of G-Saviour at Anime Expo New York 2002. Bandai Entertainment has stopped producing its 2002 DVD release in North America although it is still available on DVD in Japan from the original release, Bandai Visual. The work is listed in the production catalog on the official Gundam website in Japan and the official website for Sunrise (the production studio for Gundam animated and live-action projects). It is unique among Gundam animated and live-action properties in that the word "Gundam" is not in the title, or actually used at all throughout the movie's run. Sunrise currently lists the movie as an "alternate UC" production along with Gaia Gear. Gundam fans mostly consider G-Saviour non-canonical to the Universal Century timeline as well, and the movie itself had mostly negative reception. Video Game In 2000, a PS2 game was released to promote the film's upcoming release on Japanese television. The game takes place after the events of the movie and stars Reed Fox, a pilot of the Illuminati's Lightning Squad. Garneaux's confidant, General Bais, is developing "Project Raven", which will greatly enhance the military strength of the CONSENT, it is Reed and Illuminati's job to see it doesn't succeed. The game is noteworthy for having more Mobile Suits than in the movie, which also move more fluidly. List of Mechanics Illuminati/Side 8 Gaia Settlement Defense Forces Mobile Weapons ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode ;*G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Hover Mode ;*I-SAVIOUR Illusion ;*RGM-196 Freedom Vehicles and Support Units ;*Nimbus CONSENT (Congress of Settlement Nations) Mobile Weapons ;*CAMS-13 MS-Rai ;*CAMW-13 MW-Rai ;*CCMS-03 Bugu Vehicles & Support Units ;*Space MS Carrier ;*Shuttle ;*Ulysses ;*Hydro-Gen Civilians Mobile Weapons ;*MMS-DS209 Guppy Notes & Trivia *One of the pilots who appeared during the final battle is played by Sam Vincent, who would later be known for being the voice actor of Ace Pilot Athrun Zala and Gundam Meister Tieria Erde from the Cosmic Era (SEED and SEED Destiny) and Anno Domini (00) timelines respectively. See also ;*G-SAVIOUR (Novel) ;*G-Saviour (Game) External links *G-Saviour on Wikipedia *G-Saviour on MAHQ *Official G-Saviour website (Archived) *[http://www.gundam.channel.or.jp/goods/soft/dvd/G-SAVIOUR.shtml Gundam Perfect Web's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/datacard/card0176.htm Sunrise's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://product.bandaivisual.co.jp/web_service/shop_product_info.asp?item_no=BCBF-0807 Bandai Visual's G-Saviour DVD page]